Unravel
by MintxXx
Summary: With Aizen finally imprisoned and his plans of domination halted, peace has finally returned to Soul Society. However, a new evil lurks and with the newly reformed Gotei 13 and betrayal still fresh on everyone's minds, can they rise over the tension and distrust? As their consciences and morals get tested, how will they overcome it?
**Prologue**

 **"This is not over." Those were Aizen's haunting last words before he was sealed into the Muken. Many simply dismissed it as the ramblings of a man who once held the power of a god, simply too stubborn to acknowledge that his time was over. However, how wrong they were…**

Set immediately after the Fake Karakura Town arc, so Ichigo still possess a bit of his Shinigami powers before it disappears completely. The Visored captains are in the Gotei 13 and Aizen is imprisoned. Major AU and Tokyo ghoul X Bleach crossover.

A/N: Will have some violence, gore and cannibalism; so rated T to be safe~

* * *

 _6 months after Aizen was imprisoned in the Muken_

1st division Barracks

The waiting hall was filled with a sense of unease and tension. The captains had no idea what they were called for, only being informed through a Hell Butterfly that the meeting was of utmost importance and urgency, requiring the presence of all captains. The captains mingled around, conversing in small groups scattered around the waiting hall. Only Kurosutchi Mayuri, stood in a corner, with an expression of annoyance and impatience, as he fiddled with a new invention.

Finally, the doors to the captain commander's chambers opened and the captains shuffled in, automatically taking up their positions and quietened down as the head of the Gotei 13 took his seat at the front of the room.

'I understand that all of you have been busy with restoration works. However, Captain Kurostuchi has brought forward a matter of grave importance, which requires immediate attention.' The captain commander, Yamamoto Genryuusai said, gesturing for Mayuri to step forward and explain the situation.

'We have recently discovered the existence of unnatural beings, which is no doubt the work of Aizen's experimentations. These creatures seemingly feed on humans, _especially_ those with strong spiritual pressure. As such, they are upsetting the balance of souls between the Living World and Soul Society and if the immediate extermination of such creatures are not carried out, the balance will collapse.' Mayuri motioned for his lieutenant, who then proceeded to pass the captains reports of the creatures.

The sound of paper flipping was the only thing to be heard as the captains mulled over the reports, digesting the intel gathered so far.

'Why was this not detected earlier? According to these findings, these creatures would have been around for at least a century!' Saijin Komamura asked, breaking the silence.

'First, since these creatures are a hybrid of human and hollow, when they are not utilizing their abilities, they do not emit any trace of spiritual pressure. Essentially like a Gigai. Second, their reiatsu is very similar to that of a Hollow, considering that they have after all, a Hollow origin. So even if these hybrid activities have been detected, they would be simply passed off as Hollow. Third, is the involvement of Aizen Sousuke. Only recently have we discovered that some of our sensors have been altered by Aizen. As a result, their existence has been covered up.' Mayuri answered gruffly.

'I also believe that the bulk of the population of ghouls reside in Karakura town, as they, like Hollows, target human with spiritual pressure.'

'Karakura town? That town is never going to get a rest eh?' Hitsugaya Toshirou muttered, shaking his head.

The captain commander rapped his stick on the floor, drawing the attention of the captains. 'I declare that all captains and squads to be placed on high alert. The Gotei 13 will now be involved in the extermination of the hybrids alongside restoration works. Captain of the 2nd squad, Soifon, Captain of 5th squad, Hirako Shinji, Captain of 6th squad, Kuchiki Byakuya and Captain of 10th squad, Hitsugaya Toshirou. The 4 captains and their respective squads will have direct involvement in the extermination of the hybrids.'

'I will be placing Hirako Shinji and Kuchiki Byakuya as joint commanders of this operation.'

'Captain commander! I believe that putting Hirako Shinji as a commander is a mistake!' Soifon immediately stepped forward, pointing at the blonde-haired captain. 'He has only recently become a captain and we still do not know where his loyalties truly lie!'

The lazy smile which often graced Shinji's face immediately disappeared, replaced by that of a scowl. His eyes narrowed and he glared at Soifon with fierce intensity.

'Recently become a captain? Am I hearing ya right? I was a captain when ya were still in yer momma's womb, little brat.' Shinji sneered, giving Soifon a scornful look.

'You..! Just because you were reinstated back doesn't mean that we trust you, you Hollow scum!' Soifon retorted before unsheathing her sword and flash stepping towards Shinji.

A loud 'clank' resounded in the meeting hall as the blades collided. However, instead of Shinji's blade, Soifon's sword was stopped by Kensei and Rose's ones instead. Shinji stared unflinchingly into Soifon's eyes, as if daring her to try and land a hit on him. 'Don't. Call. Us. Hollows.' Kensei said through gritted teeth, flaring his reiatsu slightly, causing the several others to react instinctively by poising their hands over their swords.

'Withdraw your weapons.' The captain commander's words were followed by a massive wave of spiritual pressure, causing all of the captains in the room to stiffen and drop their hands back to their sides. Soifon, Kensei and Rose especially shivered and after a moment's hesitation, sheathed their blades and fell back into the formation.

'Captain Soifon, this behaviour will not be tolerated. Raising a blade against a fellow captain is a felony. I expected you to know better.' Yamamoto said in a measured voice, however everyone could feel his fury just barely concealed.

'… Hai, Captain Commander.' Soifon replied after a pause.

'Captain Hirako, as one of the more seasoned captains, I expect of you a conduct befitting that of a captain. I placed you as a commander due to your familiarity with the Living World and your leadership skills; do not make me doubt your abilities.' Shinji gave a little shrug before muttering an acknowledgement.

'Now, I will continue where I left off. The 4th squad will be charged with the healing of the injured. The 3rd, 7th, 9th and 11th squad will be placed on guard in Soul Society and will act as backup if necessary. Finally, the 8th, 12th and 13th squad will gather information regarding such hybrids. The 8th and 13th squads will assist the 12th in investigations such as the gathering of samples and intel collection.'

'Old man, what about enlisting the help of Ichigo-kun?' Shunsui Kyouraku interjected, 'After all, being a resident of Karakura town, he should be able to better aid us in the search of such creatures.'

'Do not involve Kurosaki Ichigo in this matter. We have bothered him far enough with the issue of Aizen. I will not tolerate any more inconvenience to him. As much as possible, do not come into contact with Kurosaki Ichigo.'

'And now, with regards to the matter with the hybrids, we will be calling them…' The captain commander closed his eyes and rested both hands on his cane.

'Ghouls.'

* * *

First ever crossover fic! This is going to follow TG events at the beginning and then deviate. So the Gotei 13 is kind of the CCG equivalent. Ichigo will also come into play but because he's so OP, I am setting this plot after Ichigo battles with Aizen and has little reiatsu left. This fic will be exploring the morals/ethics/conscience of the people involved and the conflict resulting from it together with the threat of an unknown enemy, so it's like bleach with a TG theme hehe. To be honest, I'm just testing the waters first as there aren't many bleach x Tokyo ghoul fics around and I also want to finish one of my bleach fics first so that I can give the proper attention to this fic. So do leave a review/follow/fav and tell me what you think about this setting!


End file.
